Who Can She Trust?
by arnosu23
Summary: A woman from Danny's past suddenly appears in Hawaii with a big problem.  Another problem develops when she meets Steve McGarrett...  I don't own anything.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

Madeline Riley stood outside the building where the Office of the Governor of Hawaii and the headquarters for the Five-O task force were housed. She couldn't decide whether to go in or not. She knew that her situation was perilous and that she was afraid for her life but didn't know if she should pull Detective Williams into the situation again. He had been so helpful to her when this whole thing had first gone down back in New Jersey two years ago but that was then and this was now.

Madeline didn't know if she could trust the US Marshalls anymore. They'd had to move her 3 times in the past year and a half and it wasn't because of anything she'd done. She'd followed every rule the Marshalls had laid out for her including not speaking to her friends or family in the time she'd been in protective custody. Her heart broke a little every time she wasn't able to call or send a card on someone's birthday and she nearly fell apart when her sister had sent a message through the Marshalls that she had given birth to her first daughter, after having three sons, and had named her Elizabeth, Madeline's middle name.

She wanted this mess to be over. It had to end and Detective Williams was the only person she knew she could trust with the information. After three deep breaths she squared her shoulders and walked into the building.

Steve was sitting at his desk, working through lunch as usual, when movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up. Walking through the glass door and into the bullpen was a woman and all Steve could do was stare at her.

She was beautiful. Her hair was a golden blonde, medium length and straight with defined layers and bangs that swept to the right of her forehead. Her complexion was very fair but not in a bad way. She looked like she had just stepped out of a movie from the early 20th century when peaches and cream was how everyone wanted their skin to look. Steve noted she was quite slender but she looked strong.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved, button down shirt with a collar that was tucked into tan colored slacks that were tight around her shapely hips and flowed down in a bell shape to fall perfectly around her brown stiletto pumps. She also was wearing a brown belt; a gold necklace with a star attached and some kind of gold ring on her right hand but Steve was having a tough time making it out. The other thing that caught his eye was the bright purple clutch purse she was carrying under her left arm.

Steve smiled to himself and thought this woman was probably someone he would like to get to know on a personal level but the current look on her face immediately put him on alert. She looked worried. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were darting back and forth as if she were looking for someone and she was wringing her hands in front of her body. Steve decided to get up to investigate but an errant thought did cross his mind that he was quite underdressed, in his cargo pants, white shirt and military boots to make any kind of personal impression on this woman.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he came around his desk and through the door to his office into the bullpen. There was a slight look of relief on her face as he approached her and he was surprised at how she pulled on his heartstrings.

"Hello, I'm Steve McGarrett. Can I help you with something?" Steve asked and offered his hand to her. She took it and gave him a firm but gentle handshake to which he was able to get a better look at the ring on her hand. It was a square shaped diamond with triangular shaped emeralds on each side, set in a thin gold band that perfectly accentuated her petite hands. He wondered if it was from a boyfriend or some other significant man in her life but pushed the thought away as something to maybe investigate at a later date. Right now, she looked like she needed help and he was the one to give it.

"Hello, I'm actually looking for Detective Williams. I was told that he works here now," Madeline said hoping that she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Well, Danny is out to lunch at the moment. Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve asked trying not to read into the situation…yet. He noticed her getting more nervous now that Danny wasn't directly available to her.

"Detective Williams was the person who was helping me originally and I really would prefer discussing this only with him," Madeline stated. Steve nodded, not quite sure why this woman was giving him such an uneasy feeling.

"Alright then let me take down your information and I'll have him give you a call as soon as he gets in," Steve said and pulled up an electronic message on the large table that Madeline realized quickly was a computer. She became much more visibly nervous because she didn't want to have to give out any of her information. An electronic record especially could be dangerous and tracked.

"Um, no that's alright. I'll just stop in another time that is more convenient," Madeline said and quickly turned to go.

"Wait!" Steve called out to her. He jogged around her and blocked her path. This, he noticed, visibly made her uncomfortable and she started ringing her hands again, trying to put up some sort of barrier between them. "At least let me get your name so I can tell him you came by."

"Alright, my name is," Madeline started and looked up and to the left trying to remember her new name. She'd had so many over the past two years it was difficult to remember but thankfully she didn't have to because at that point a man and one of her colleagues from working at the hospital walked into the room.

"Amanda? Amanda Carter? What are you doing here?" the woman asked and approached her with an outstretched hand. Madeline shook it and smiled as naturally as she could.

"Dr. Waincroft, how are you?" Madeline asked.

"Please, out of the hospital its Malia," the woman said.

"Malia. I was just here looking for Detective Williams but he doesn't seem to be available so I'm just going to go," Madeline said and attempted to scoot around Steve, Malia and the other man.

"Wait, I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend," Malia said to Madeline. She stopped and turned around to face the group that were all looking at her with questioning looks on their faces. She smiled again and gestured for Malia to continue. "This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. He works here at Five-O with Danny."

"It's very nice to meet you finally. Malia has told me wonderful things about you," Chin said and shook her hand.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you as well. Now if you'll excuse me please," Madeline said quickly and turned to go again. This time Detective Danny Williams walking into the room stopped her. Seeing her made him stop in his tracks. She froze and just looked at him. The surprise on his face spoke volumes but words escaped him and he just stood there.

**This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think and if I should publish the next chapter. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither speaking nor moving. Steve, Malia and Chin looked on with very confused looks on their faces. Steve was the first to speak up.

"Danny, it looks like you two know each other. Do you want to introduce us?" Steve asked trying to interject some humor into the situation and break the ice but the comment only got him an icy glare from Danny.

"Come to my office?" he asked Madeline and she nodded. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her past the three onlookers and into his office.

"What was that all about?" Malia asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Steve said and made a beeline for his office.

Chin Ho looked at Malia and cupped her cheek with his hand. He gave her a quick smile and kissed her forehead. "When something comes up, I'll let you know," he said. She smiled and threw a glance at Amanda, or whom she thought was Amanda, talking to Danny in his office. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room without another word.

Danny made sure the door was firmly closed before he turned and offered her a chair. She took it and he sat on the edge of his desk facing her. He also had given himself a view of the bullpen so he could see if anyone approached his office.

"You're not supposed to be here," Danny said, giving her a comfortable smile that she remembered gave her much comfort two years ago.

"I know but I didn't have anywhere else to go. You told me that if I ever needed anything…I don't know who I can trust anymore Danny. I think my life might be in danger," Madeline said quickly, playing with a loose thread on the corner of her purse.

"What makes you say that? The last time I saw you, the Marshalls were setting you up with a whole new identity," Danny said with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"This is serious. You know that in witness protection you're not allowed to contact anyone from your former life and you were definitely part of my former life," Madeline said suddenly getting very defensive. Danny furrows his brow because defensiveness is not like Madeline. In all the time he knew her she was always a cool customer.

Danny glanced around his office and then through the window to Steve's office and found Steve to be staring right at them. Danny became annoyed and decided to do something about it.

"Uh, Maddie, can I get you some water or something?" he asked while still staring at Steve.

"Sure, water would be nice," she said and followed his gaze to also see Steve staring at them.

"I'll be right back," Danny stated and left his office. He went straight to Steve's office and walked right in.

"What? Don't you knock?" Steve asked with mock offense.

"Knock? Shouldn't you be a little more discrete when trying to lip read a person's private conversation?" Danny asked, his annoyance escalating a bit.

"Well, you are being a little shady in there. You didn't even introduce us to your friend. Speaking of her, she's pretty. How do you know her?" he said leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"My friend is someone I know from Jersey. My friend, is someone who needs my help and my friend is none of your business…for now," Danny said ignoring his question. Steve put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hand me a bottle of water."

Steve reached over to the mini-fridge, pulled out a bottle and chucked it at Danny. He caught it with one hand, lifted his eyebrows in a challenge and walked out of the room.

"What makes you think you're in danger?" Danny asked when he re-entered the room and took his seat on the desk.

"In each of my relocation sites, after awhile I started noticing suspicious cars hanging around my house and things were moved. You know me, Danny. I'm a clean freak. I always put things back where they go and when I come home and something is not where it goes, you know what that means," Maddie explained almost getting frantic.

"Okay, I get it. So, you've been using the skills I taught you about how to watch your back and check for irregularities in your surroundings?" Danny asked and handed her the bottle of water.

"Yes, I've been practicing. That's how I found that someone was following me at my first site. I told the Marshalls right away and they relocated me," Madeline said looking him right back in the eye.

"They relocated you. Did they do any kind of investigation?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't privy to that information. I just told them that I thought someone was watching me and that they might have been in my house so they moved me right away," she explained.

"What about your second site?"

"It was similar but started more quickly. I was only there two months before I started noticing strange things happening," she said.

"What did the Marshalls do?"

"They said I was being paranoid. As soon as they started round-the-clock surveillance, the cars and the moving possessions stopped. Who ever this is, they're clever and they know the Marshall's game plan," Mattie said and Danny nodded.

"You said you've seen a strange car around your home here in Hawaii?" Danny asked. He'd started pacing the office and Madeline could nearly see the wheels churning in his mind.

"Yes, I wrote down a description of the car and the license plate number but I never saw the person sitting in it. The windows were heavily tinted," she said pulling out a piece of paper from her purse and handing it to him. Danny grinned from ear to ear.

"Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite witness?" he asked and chuckled. She smiled for real for the first time since setting foot in the building. Danny crossed the room to crouch down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "We're going to find out who is frightening you okay? I'm going to give this information to Chin so he and Kono can start tracking the car and then you and I are going to talk to Steve."

Madeline nodded but she didn't look convinced. Danny could tell she was tense.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She waved her hand like it was no big deal but he just kept the eye contact.

"It's really nothing. I'm just nervous about too many people knowing about me. I mean I already put away the bad guys but there are other people out there that want retribution and the more people who know is more danger for me," Madeline said. Danny nodded and thought before speaking.

"Let's go talk to Steve. He used to be Special Forces so he probably has a few ideas for hiding you. Three heads are better than two and it may be that this could stay between the three of us okay?" Danny asked trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. She looked up at him and finally nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for the encouragement. Please keep telling me what you think!  
><strong>

Once Danny got Chin and Kono working on the car, he took Madeline into Steve's office to talk. Again, he used his hand on the small of her back to guide her and Steve, seeing this, felt the pangs of jealousy moving through his chest. Though he knew it was ridiculous it didn't diminish the feeling.

Danny led Madeline into Steve's office and offered her the chair across from the desk, which she took. Danny stood behind her and they both were facing Steve, who was sitting at his desk.

"Steven, this is Madeline Riley. Maddie, this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, my boss," Danny said with a touch of humorous disdain at the end.

"I believe we've met but I thought your name was Amanda Carter?" Steve said nearly challenging her with his body language and tone. Before Madeline could answer, Danny placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Are you just going to sit there and pout for not being included or are you going to give her a reason to trust you?" Danny asked. Steve sat there for a moment staring down Danny but then he looked down at Madeline and she looked uncomfortable. Her head was down and she wasn't making eye contact with him. Danny's hand was squeezing her shoulder in a supportive way and when he saw a tear fall from her eye to make a wet spot on her pants, he immediately softened.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Maddie said looking up at Danny.

"I'm sorry," Steve said immediately not knowing what else he could say that could make up for shoving his foot in his mouth like that. When Madeline looked at him, Steve saw the glistening of tears in her eyes and his heart just melted. He never thought that the tears of one young woman could dissolve the toughness he learned in the SEALS that had permeated nearly his whole life but it was happening.

"Are you sure we should do this Danny?" Madeline asked. She looked back up at Danny, then to Steve and then to Danny again.

"Yeah, he needs to know if he's going to help us," Danny stated and squeezed her shoulder again. She drew in one long breath and let it out slowly before squaring her shoulders and meeting Steve's eye.

Steve was startled and impressed by her sudden burst of strength. This woman was definitely not one to be messed with and one he wanted to get to know, soon.

"My real name is Madeline Riley and for the last 18 months, I've been in the witness protection program," she started and Steve nodded in acknowledgement.

"I don't want to interrupt but shouldn't the US Marshalls be handling any problems you're having?" Steve asked.

"Probably but they've had to relocate me three times since I was brought into the program because someone has been finding me at my locations. I don't know if the Marshalls have been doing any investigating because I'm no longer in a high-threat situation but I can't live like this. I'm afraid for my life and I don't want to have to leave Hawaii. I have a great job at the hospital, the people here are incredible and now I know Danny is here, it's like having a little piece of home here with me," Madeline explained. Steve squinted at the pair in front of him wonder exactly was going on between them.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" Steve asked Danny ignoring the thoughts swirling around in his head.

"I've got Chin and Kono looking into the car that Maddie has been seeing hanging around her house. I thought we could go and check out the house to see if there have been any points of entry or abnormalities. What do you think?" Danny asked. Steve nodded and thought for a moment.

"I think we need to place her in 24 hour protective custody. I think we should put our own surveillance on the house and pull her out for a few days to try to lure the person out. If they don't see her for a few days they might wonder what's up and try to enter the house," Steve stated and looked at Danny who nodded his approval.

"What do you think about that?" Danny asked Madeline. She said nothing but nodded her agreement.

"Are you sure? If you have another idea or concerns, you should tell us," Steve said. Maddie shrugged and looked around the office for a moment before reacquiring eye contact with Steve.

"No, I think it's a fine idea, my only problem is that I can't be away from work. I'm wondering how a 24 hour protection detail is going to be inconspicuous at the hospital," she said.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you knew Malia. She said you work together?" Steve asked.

"I'm one of two oncology pharmacists employed in the hospital. Dr. Waincroft and I are on the medical team that assess and treat cancer patients," she explained. Steve was impressed again. Each thing he learned about this woman was more interesting than the last. So far he'd learned that she was smart, dedicated, classy and a fighter. She made him want to know more, fast.

"I think that instead of providing a personal detail that we might be able to just beef up security at the hospital and especially in the areas you'll be working in. We can tell them it's just a precaution so no one will get suspicious," Danny said thinking out loud. Madeline nodded.

"I spend a lot of time in my office but we do round on our patients twice per shift," she said.

"That's another thing to consider. Is the oncology department isolated from the rest of the hospital?" Danny asked.

"Sort of. Oncology makes up two floors of the one wing of the hospital. My office is up there but sometimes I have to visit the central pharmacy to facilitate certain medication issues," Maddie explained.

"What's your work schedule look like?" Steve asked.

"I work Tuesday to Monday 0700 to 1700 every other week but the other pharmacist on my team has some time off this week, so I offered to pick up her extra shifts. I start my work week tomorrow, Thursday, and then just work through my regular seven," Maddie explained.

"You know military time?" Steve asked with a smirk on his face. The question was pretty out of the blue for Danny and Maddie but made complete sense to Steve.

"Well, it's more hospital time than anything else but my brother is in the Marine Corp. I picked up some lingo along the way," she said and his smile grew. Now she was speaking his language.

"Oh yeah? What's his MOS?" Steve asked, now very interested in getting deeper into her background.

"3531 and 3533. He's assigned to a Communications Division out of Okinawa, Japan. At least that's the last thing I knew. I haven't been able to talk to him in awhile," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Danny glanced back and forth between Steve and Maddie and shook his head so that only Steve could see.

"Well, based on your work schedule, that will make it easier to protect you. We just have to figure out what to do with you in the evenings and at night…" Danny said thinking out loud again.

"I have an idea," Steve said but Danny interrupted him.

"Actually, could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Danny asked curtly.

"I thought we were making a plan for how to proceed with this case," Steve said with mock innocence.

"We are but before you suggest what I think you're going to suggest, I want to talk to you in the hall," Danny said forcefully. Madeline looked at him with a confused look but he just patted her shoulder and followed Steve out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

**I got excited about where the story was going and I had to post another chapter. Hope you like it!**

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"What's up? What the hell are you doing in there?" Danny asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked folding his arms over his muscular chest.

"You're flirting with the witness!" Danny nearly yelled at him. "She's my friend and she's in trouble and you're flirting with her!" Danny waited for Steve to answer but he didn't. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Are you jealous? You want to keep her all for yourself so you're pissed that she might like me more than you?" Steve asked accusingly to Danny. Danny looked incredulous at him and just shook his head.

"What is this high school? You're out of your mind! There's nothing going on between us! She's vulnerable right now. What makes you think that she has any feelings toward you at all?" Danny yelled.

Steve suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head. "That was stupid. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from," he said.

"I do. It's Maddie. She has that affect on people. I, myself, had a similar issue when she and I first met…"

"When you were with Rachel?" Steve interrupted.

"No, Rachel and I were separated," Danny said and his eyes dropped.

"So…you slept with her?" Steve asked. Danny's head flew up and he glared at Steve.

"No! Would you get your head out of the gutter please? It's purely professional between us. I saved her life for crying out loud!" Danny yelled again.

"But you thought about it?"

"Of course I thought about it. I'm only human," he said lowing his voice significantly and grinning mischievously. Steve smiled back and nodded knowingly.

"Wait, you saved her life?"

"Story for another day, now I would suggest trying to not let Maddie get to you. Is it?...Is it too late?" he asked.

Steve stood in front of him for a moment, flashed him a smile and then moved to go back into the room but Danny caught his arm before he got to the door.

"Oh no you don't. We're not done with this conversation. I know that you're going to suggest that Maddie stay with you and it's no good," Danny started.

"What other suggestion do you have? She's going to be the safest with me, especially in my own home and you know that. No one can know about her so she either stays with me or you and we've all seen your apartment," Steve said defending his idea.

"Yeah I know, I'm just asking you to think about what you're doing for a moment. That girl in there is scared for her life and she is trusting us to protect her. Pursuing her in this way may not be the best of ideas right now," he cautioned.

"Who said anything about pursuing her? I'm just trying to get to know her better," Steve said and flashed that sexy smile at Danny again. He left Danny standing in the hall and went back into his office where Madeline was waiting. Danny followed him and took a seat on the edge of the desk next to Steve, across from where Madeline was sitting.

She was sitting comfortably with her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Steve couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. His training as a SEAL gave him a unique ability to inconspicuously take in a situation and that's exactly what he was doing as he slowly sat back on to the desk. His gaze traveled up from her pointy shoes to her crossed knees, up to where her legs came together with her body and then to where her shirt opened to modestly show her ample cleavage and then locked with her crystal blue eyes. The inappropriate thoughts vanished as he saw how tired she now looked and the thoughts were replaced with an overwhelming desire to pick her up and give her a hug.

"Maddie, we're going to have you go back to your house and pack some things. You're going to go and stay with Steve until we can get this mess straightened out," Danny said. Maddie's gaze shifted from Steve to Danny and back to Steve.

"That's very kind of you but I don't want to put you out," she said trying to be selfless.

"You won't be putting me out at all. We were thinking that because we can't tell anyone about who you really are you should come stay at my house where I can protect you. Danny's apartment is much too small and my house is a little more secluded. Plus, I have an extra room and, well, we'll be sharing a bathroom but please trust me. I know my house better than anywhere else and it's the best place I can think of for you to be," Steve said trying to make it sound like it won't be a big deal. Maddie hesitated, looked at Danny again and then nodded.

"Alright, but you must let me do something to thank you. Please tell me if I'm off base here but I'm assuming you live alone, you should let me take over cooking at the very least," Maddie offered. Steve was about to protest when Danny tapped him on the shoulder.

"You want her to cook for you. Trust me," Danny said. Steve raised his eyebrows as if questioning Danny but he just nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good but you'll have to do some grocery shopping because I haven't had a chance to in…well, a long time," Steve said and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay great," Maddie said and smiled genuinely for the first time all day. Steve's heart jumped when he saw how much that pleased her and he determined that he would make her smile like that again before the day was over.

He and Danny made plans with Maddie to follow her back to her house and do some surveillance while she went inside to collect her things. It took her some time to make sure she has everything she would need for work for the next 12 days as well as just regular clothes and comfortable clothes for hanging around the house. Danny told her to go ahead and assume she would be staying that long in case they weren't able to catch a lead quickly.

Danny and Steve canvased the outside of the rental house she was staying in and besides finding some suspicious footprints outside her bedroom window and around back by the deck, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. They also didn't see the car that she had described seeing around the neighborhood but they dismissed it as inconsequential because she hadn't been home. The two men snuck into the house via the back door so that no one watching the front of the house would see them.

They made their way upstairs to Maddie's room and knocked. She called out for them to enter and they did. They found Maddie with a suitcase and a garment bag out on her bed and she was deep in her closet looking through her clothes that were hanging up.

"Woah, how many clothes does one person need?" Danny asked as he walked into the room and saw they clothes Maddie had already packed and compared it with what was still in the closet. Maddie and Steve both looked at Danny.

"I'm a woman. Plus you get an idea of what Grace will be like when she gets older," she said and turned back around to thumb through the hangars.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that. I'm not looking forward to how much that's going to cost," Danny said.

"You know Grace?" Steve asked. Now it was Maddie and Danny's turn to look at him. "What? Am I not allowed to ask that?" Maddie shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I just thought the less you knew about the case, the safer you would be if anything were to happen. You wouldn't have any information to give out," Maddie explained. Danny just smiled and jerked his head in Maddie's direction while looking at Steve. Steve nodded.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be protecting you remember?" he asked. "I should know the details." Danny and Maddie exchanged a look.

"Later," they said together.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"Um, yeah if you could go down to the kitchen and pack up the fridge. There are two boxes down there for whatever is in there and then I'll come down and pack the freezer and some stuff from the cupboards," she said and this time it was Steve and Danny that gave her a look. "I just went grocery shopping the other day. There's no use is wasting all that good food. Plus I can use it to make dinner tonight at your house." Danny nodded and left the room.

"I'll meet you down there in a minute," Steve called to Danny who turned around and gave Steve a look. Steve rolled his eyes, nodded that he got the message and Danny reluctantly continued his way downstairs. Steve turned around and saw Maddie coming out of her closet. She placed a blouse and skirt into the garment bag and then straightened up to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and stepped closer so that they were less than a foot apart.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe," he pledged to her. Then he leaned down, hesitated a moment, and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He stood back up but their eyes were locked together. Maddie reached up with her right hand and cupped his cheek.

"You're a good man. I know I'm safe with you," she said and then removed her hand from his face. He smiled, turned around and left the room, his face still tingling where Maddie's hand had been. Once he was on the stairs he covered his cheek with his own hand and smiled absently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

Down in the kitchen, Danny was busy pulling food out of the refrigerator and placing it in the boxes on the floor. When he saw Steve come down the stairs with that goofy grin on his face he shook his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Steve said but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Sure. Are you sure you're going to be able to be objective about this? Her life may hang in the balance and it looks to me like you're a couple of steps away from falling off a cliff," Danny said. That snapped Steve out of it. He looked at Danny and frowned.

"I'll be fine and so will she. I can take care of her," he said as he rolled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest.

"Okay, you just call me if you need anything," Danny said and let it go but he was worried about Steve. Whatever this thing was…it was hitting fast and hard and he didn't know how it was going to work out.

Two hours later, Danny had gone back to headquarters to check in with Kono and Chin while Steve took Madeline back to his house to get settled in. When he walked into HQ Chin and Kono were standing around the computer table.

"Hey, what have you found out?" Danny asked.

"The car was rented at Honolulu International about a week ago. I talked to the rental company and they said the car is due back this Sunday. They emailed copies of the licenses of the two guys that rented the car but when I ran them nothing came up," Kono explained as she put the information up on the big plasma screen TVs.

"You're thinking aliases?" Danny asked.

"Probably. We were going to run them against larger databases but we didn't know what to look for," Chin said trying to bait Danny into telling them what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't give you guys more information. All I can tell you is that a woman is in danger. She thinks she is being stalked by the guys who rented this car so we need to find out who they are," Danny explained as vaguely as possible.

"The woman that was in here earlier? The one who works with Malia?" Chin asked.

"That's the one."

"Wait? Who?" Kono asked.

"Malia was dropping me off after lunch when she saw one of her co-workers here talking to Steve. She tried to play it close to the vest but I could tell she was nervous. From what Malia told me about her, she's a real private girl but is very good at her job for someone so young. When she first started, Malia couldn't stop talking about how awesome she was but every time she was invited out to do something, she always had a reason to not go," Chin said.

"Huh," Kono said trying to put the pieces together but there was a couple of big pieces of the puzzle missing.

"Yeah, when she was here she kept asking for Danny. Wouldn't speak to anyone else about whatever her problem is," Chin said. He and Kono exchanged a look and then looked at Danny.

"All I can tell you is that I know her from when I was working in Jersey. Now, will you do me a favor and run the faces on those licenses against all known associates of Jack Zwinski? He's a major crime boss back in Jersey," Danny asked.

"Sure, no problem," Kono said. Danny nodded and went to his office. "So…?"

"I have no idea but whatever this girl is involved in, better not trickle down to Malia," Chin said. Kono nodded her agreement and started on the facial recognition trace on the main computer. Chin went to his office to start working on tracing the car around the island via the traffic cameras.

Back in his office, Danny was wondering how long he thought he could keep Maddie's identity a secret from Chin and Kono. They trusted him but at some point, depending how deep this was going to go, he may have to let the cat out of the bag and he was not looking forward to that time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I wasn't sure that I liked Chapter 5 but I think it will work with what I have in mind. I know I can't leave Chin and Kono in the dark for long but I have an interesting idea for how they find out, if you can just bare with me for a few chapters. Thanks again for reading!**

While Steve driving Maddie back to his house he was constantly checking the rearview mirror all the way home and even doubled back a couple of times to make sure they weren't being followed.

"So you didn't see the car at all while we were at your house?" Steve asked her.

"No, I didn't see it but I also don't see it every day or I don't notice it everyday. Maybe it moves or they change cars. I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was," Madeline said chastising her self.

"Don't beat yourself up. You've been through a lot and it's not surprising that the details have become a little fuzzy," Steve said. Maddie nodded but didn't reply. She actually didn't speak the rest of the drive to the house. Steve allowed the silence but made sure to keep half an eye on her until he pulled the truck into the driveway. He turned the engine off and shifted in his seat to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She sighed before turning to look at him. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek and she leaned into his hand. He cupped her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm just a little homesick, you know? I miss my family and my friends. This whole situation has been so overwhelming and I just feel like I'm all alone," she confessed to him in a quite voice that he could barely hear.

"You're not alone anymore," was all he said. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. He put his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to help her out of the truck. He insisted that he carry her things into the house and then showed her up to her room.

He led her up the stairs to the first door on the right. He opened it for her and allowed her to enter before he followed with her suitcase and garment bag in hand. He placed her suitcase on the floor and hung her garment bag in the closet while she slowly examined the room.

"Uh, this used to be my sister's room. Mary lives in Los Angeles now but I'm sure she won't mind you using it. Um, the bathroom is across the hall and my room is right next to yours. If you need anything just come and get me any time day or night," he explained. She nodded and smiled absently. He nodded in return and was about to go when she turned to look at him.

"Steve, I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you've done for me. I don't know where I would be or what I would do if I didn't have you and Danny," she said nearly desperate. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. His arms were around her before he even realized what he'd done.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be alright, I'll make sure of it," he said. His heart flip-flopped in his chest when she snuggled in and allowed him to hold her for several minutes. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Of course," she said and looked up at him. He lost his train of thought when her soft blue eyes trained on him. After several moments her brow furrowed. "What did you want to tell me?" He couldn't regain his footing. They were so close together and he could feel her body pressed up against his. Her hair smelled incredible, like flowers, and with the shoes she was wearing, her height was perfect so that if he just leaned down he could…but no he couldn't. He promised Danny that he would protect her and he was becoming dangerously close to not being able to do that. He gave her a quick squeeze and then stepped back.

"I was thinking it might be a good idea if you called Malia. I know we have to keep this low key but I really think she could help…you know her being a woman and everything," he said and smiled.

"I'll think about it. Look Steve, um, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable just now. I didn't mean to get so…" Maddie started but he held up his hand for her to stop.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, actually it's more the opposite. You made me too comfortable. I can't figure out what it is but there is something about you. Something that is familiar and comfortable, for lack of a better word" he confessed. She nodded.

"I know. I didn't notice it until just now but I feel like…I know you," she said looking confused. "How can that be? We just met today."

"I don't know. There have been at least two times today when you looked at me and I thought you could see right into me. It's like you knew what I was thinking and feeling," he said.

"I did know. I don't know how I knew but I did," she replied. He nodded and stared at her for a long time. She stared back, searching his eyes, his face for something. Suddenly he crossed the room to her, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I have to get back to work." Madeline nodded.

"I'll have dinner ready at seven," she replied, reading his mind. He smiled, looked over her face one more time and then left.

Steve spent the entire drive back to HQ thinking about Madeline, what had been happening between them since they met and the conversation they just had. He couldn't make any sense of it. It had been less than a day, actually only a couple of hours and she felt so right. Was it her energy or her demeanor? She understood him, that much he knew for sure.

Steve's mind was reeling. He was totally distracted which is why when he walked into headquarters, he passed right by Danny, Kono and Chin standing around the computer having a briefing and walked to his office. Danny looked at Kono and then Chin, held up a finger for them to wait for him and he went to Steve's office.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny asked Steve when he sauntered into the office.

"Hey, nothing why?" Steve asked looking confused from behind his desk.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you just walked right by all of us when we were having a briefing as if you didn't see us. What happened with Maddie? Did you get her situated?" Danny asked. He knew something was up. Nothing ever pulled Steve away from his focus.

"Yeah, yeah I did. She's all settled at my house with a plain clothes detail outside," he replied, nodding his head through the whole statement. Danny studied him for a moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve said quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Danny asked getting irritated. "What happened between you two after I left?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! It can't be nothing, you're completely knocked off your game!" Danny yelled. Steve looked up at him with a no-nonsense look in his eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me. I'm still trying to figure out what is happening."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You didn't. You had sex with her didn't you? I told you not to pursue her. I told you! What the hell did you do? You've completely compromised our investigation by getting personally involved with the victim. What's the matter with you?" Danny asked in a mini-rant.

"I did not have sex with Maddie," Steve said and looked up at Danny who obviously didn't believe him. "I didn't sleep with her. Nothing physical happened between us. It was something else. Something more…" he paused and moving his arms around him almost flailing them around. At one point he moved one of his hands toward his heart and the other toward his head.

"Oh, I get it. She did it to you didn't she? She got into your head," Danny said matter-of-factly.

"It's more than that. It's like she feels the same as I do. She moves with me instead of near me or beside me. She looks at me and she understands me. How is that possible?" Steve asked. He finally sat down and leaned back in his chair letting his head fall back against it. Danny nodded and moved to sit on the edge of Steve's desk.

"That's Maddie. She sees people. I can't figure out how she does it but it's like she's cued in. You're freaking out aren't you?" Danny asked and smiled. Steve ran a hand down his face and nodded. "You'll be alright. Let's get back to work." Steve nodded and they walked out to the bullpen together but Maddie wasn't far from Steve's mind for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters I'm just using them for entertainment value.**

**I know it's been a VERY long time since I've posted but life seemed to get away from me. I'm continuing on with the story of Maddie and the Hawaii Five-0 team. It doesn't follow the course of the show, it's just my own fun story using the characters. Hope you like it. Please review.**

After Steve left, Maddie stood in one place for a long time. She went over in her mind everything that had just happened with Steve and she trembled every time she thought about the feel of his lips on her forehead or his gentle touch on her face. She'd always been a very observant person so being able to anticipate someone's thoughts or actions was second nature to her but something about her interactions with Steve was different from anything she had ever experienced before. She felt things from him. She saw things in him, through his eyes when he looked at her and in his body language when he was near her.

The feeling stayed with her as she started to unpack her things. Figuring she was going to be staying for a while, there was no reason why she shouldn't be comfortable. She pulled her nice clothes out of her garment bag and hung them individually in the closet. Then she moved on to her suitcase and organized her shoes on the floor of the closet and unpacked her casual clothes and personal items into the dresser. She took her toiletries into the bathroom and had to smile at the sight. It was probably the barest bathroom she had ever seen. What products he did have were all generic like he just picked up whatever what the cheapest thing he could find at the store. There were no skin care products or medications in the cabinet but the room was immaculate.

"Definitely military," she said out loud and proceeded to organize her own things. She had an organizer that had four, clear plastic, zippered pockets that rolled up for easy travel. She unrolled it and hung it on the towel rack from the hook attached to the top. She took out her face wash, toner and moisturizers and placed them on the counter. She put her toothbrush next to his in the holder and her toothpaste in the top drawer. She unpacked her shampoo and other essential items and put them in the shower.

Looking around the room, she only saw one towel and in searching though the cabinets she didn't find any more but remembering seeing a closet in the hall, she went to investigate. Sure enough, in the closet were piles of neatly folded towels and washcloths. She picked out two towels and two washcloths that complemented the colors in the bathroom and hung them on the towel rack. She then pulled out two white towels for her personal use and hung them on the hooks on the back of the bathroom door.

Next Maddie went down to the kitchen to organize the food she had brought from her own house. The kitchen wasn't as bare as the bathroom and was well stocked with pots, pans and every imaginable gadget but he was right that there was little to no food. As she was unpacking the food and putting it away, she started to seriously consider Steve's suggestion of calling Malia. It didn't take her long to decide it would be a good idea to let someone else in on the secret, especially a woman and she felt as if Malia was someone she could trust.

Maddie called the police officer that was watching the house and asked him if it was alright if Dr. Waincroft stopped by for a visit.

The officer told Maddie he would have to call Steve to make sure it was authorized and she agreed to wait until he contacted her again.

Steve barely had one minute alone in his office after Danny's warning about Maddie, before the phone rang. He grabbed it after the first ring and answered in an exasperated tone. "Commander McGarrett."

"Commander, this is Officer Wong," the officer assigned to Maddie said.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Steve asked, trying very hard to keep a cool head and not panic. He'd only left his house an hour ago. What could possibly have happened in such a short amount of time?

"Yes Sir, everything is fine. Ms. Riley would like to ask Dr. Waincroft to stop by for a visit but I wanted to clear it with you first," Officer Wong explained. Steve sighed to himself, relieved at the question.

"That's fine, Officer. Thank you for checking in," Steve said and then hesitated.

"No problem, Sir. Is there anything else?" Steve thought for a moment. He wanted to ask how she was. He wanted to ask what she was doing, if she was making herself at home and if she seemed anxious or stressed.

"Um…no, I guess not. Just keep me updated if anything happens and make sure you and your partner keep up those perimeter sweeps every half hour," he finally managed to say when he realized those questions would be inappropriate.

He hung up with the officer and went back to work.

After speaking with the officer outside, Maddie pulled out her phone and dialed Malia's private number at the hospital. Malia answered on the first ring.

"Dr. Waincroft," the woman's voice said.

"Malia? This is Amanda Carter calling," Maddie said quickly remembering to use her alias.

"Amanda, I'm so glad to hear from you. Are you alright?" Malia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. I was just calling to see if, when you get off work, you would be willing to meet me. I wanted to explain about this afternoon," Maddie explained.

"That would be great. I'm just heading out the door now. Where are you?" Malia responded quickly. She had been worried about the younger woman all day and was relieved when she had called. Maddie gave her the address and asked if she wouldn't mind picking up a dozen of whatever flowers looked best at the store. Malia agreed and said she would be there in about half an hour.

Forty-five minutes later, as Maddie was putting the fish dish in the oven to bake, the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to answer the door. Malia was standing there with a big smile on her face and a dozen of the most beautiful lilies Maddie had ever seen. She invited Malia in and nodded her head to the police officer in the car on the street. He nodded back and she closed the door.

"So, what's going on Amanda?" Malia asked as they walked into the kitchen together. She placed the flowers down on the counter and Maddie went to take a vase out of the cupboard.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you but its really important that you keep it to yourself," Mattie said before sharing her secret with the woman.

"You can tell me anything. I'm a doctor and my boyfriend is a cop. I know what confidential is," she said jokingly. Maddie smiled at that and took a deep breath before starting. She busied her hands with the flowers and the vase while she talked.

"I guess the first thing I should say is that my name isn't Amanda. My real name is Madeline Riley and I've been in the witness protection program for the last 18 months. Detective Williams, Danny, was one of the officers involved in the case when I saw…what I saw and circumstances worked out so that when the Marshalls had to move me again he was here," she said and continued to explain as much as she thought necessary for Malia to hear. The other woman stood quietly and nodded periodically.

"So, that's why you were at Five-O HQ earlier? You were looking for Danny because you think you've been compromised again?" Malia asked and Maddie nodded.

"Steve and Danny thought it would be a good idea to move me out of my house for a few days and in here with Steve so they can try to fetter out who is doing this. Steve also suggested that I call you. He said I could trust you to keep my secret and thought since you were a woman that I might feel more comfortable," Maddie explained.

"I'm so glad you told me. I was so worried after seeing you earlier and how nervous you looked that something terrible had happened to you," Malia said.

"Well, nothing terrible yet. That's what Steve and Danny are trying to prevent," Maddie said and Malia nodded.

"So what are you cooking and how can I help?" Malia asked deftly changing the subject.

"I'm making stuffed filet of sole with wild rice, steamed vegetables, salad and I was thinking about making a pie for dessert. What do you think?" Maddie asked Malia. Her eyebrows raised and she looked surprised. "I told Steve that I couldn't let him just take me in without my doing something to thank him so I offered to take over the cooking."

"Wow, you can come and be my house guest anytime," Malia said jokingly. The two women enjoyed each other's company for another hour and a half while Malia helped Maddie finish dinner and put together a pineapple upside-down cake for dessert. The pie idea was vetoed when they couldn't come up with the ingredients they needed.

Malia left at 6:45 pm after setting the table with a tablecloth she found in the linen closet and place settings for two. She also placed two votive candles on the table for Maddie to light later and moved the vase of flowers from the dining room table to the coffee table.

Malia smiled as she looked around the house before she left. She shook her head and laughed to herself. Steve wasn't going to know what hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

**It took me a long time to be happy with this chapter so I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. New twists in the story are coming soon! Please review!**

Maddie was just cleaning up the kitchen when Steve walked in the door. The first thing that hit him was the incredible smell of food. He stood in the doorway and breathed it in for a moment. He gave thumbs up to the officer on the street and closed the door, locked it and set the house alarm.

"Steve, is that you?" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me," he said and walked further into the house. He saw the flowers on the coffee table and smiled. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he saw the table set and a beautiful woman wearing an apron pulling a dish out of the oven. He leaned against the wall and just watched her for a moment.

"Steve…?" Maddie started to call out with a touch of alarm in her voice, but she turned around and saw him smiling at her and she could no longer speak. He looked so beautiful leaning against the wall taking in the scene in his kitchen.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind but I had to nest a little. I'm a little anxious…you know?" she said. He shook his head and pushed off the wall to walk toward her.

"I don't mind at all. It actually reminds me of when my mom was alive. The smells, the atmosphere, the flowers, it's all her…you. Except I never remember her looking quite so beautiful," he said approaching her slowly.

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't be looking at your mom the way you're looking at me now but thank you for the compliment," she said teasing him. He flashed her his sexy smile and reached for her hand but she stepped back.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change while I finish putting dinner on the table," she said. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows questioning her. "This meal and this outfit deserve more than cargo pants and army boots. You think you can scrounge up something a little nicer?"

"Yeah I think I can do that. Give me 15 minutes?" he asked. Without waiting for her to reply, he hustled up the stairs and after a few moments she heard the shower turn on.

When Steve got up to the bathroom, he took one look and couldn't get the grin off his face. The bathroom was a picture from his childhood except the smell was different. The candles were a different scent and the products were a different brand but other than that, he felt more a feeling of home in the 10 minutes since he'd walked in than he had in the last 18 years of living alone.

He took the quickest shower on record and changed into a pair of black pants, black dress shoes and light blue button up shirt that he tucked in to his pants. He'd shaved, put a little gel in his hair and put on the only cologne he owned. In the back of his mind, he hoped she would like it.

When he came back downstairs, she was still in the kitchen but the table was full of food, the lights were dimmed and the candles were lit on the table. He cleared his throat and when she turned around to look at him, her eyes brightened and a smile lit her face. His heart turned over in his chest when he saw her genuine smile for the second time that day.

"Better?" he asked. He approached her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled again.

"Much. Hmm, you smell nice. You ready to eat?" she asked and he nodded enthusiastically, please that she had noticed and liked the cologne. She took off the apron and grabbed a basket of rolls and set it on the table. He moved around behind her and held out her chair. She smiled again, moved to the chair and allowed him to push it in as she sat down. He sat across from her and took in the sight of the table.

"This looks amazing. What are we having?" he asked.

"I made, stuffed filet of sole for the main dish. There are steamed mixed vegetables in the clear dish there, salad with home made balsamic vinaigrette dressing, crescent rolls and pineapple upside-down cake for dessert. Oh and a nice dry Pino Gris. Is that okay?" she asked. The look on his face was one of wonder and shock.

"I haven't had a meal like this in ages. It's perfect. Thank you," Steve said and began serving her before he took some for himself.

"Please, it's the least I could do. You're putting your life in danger for me and we don't even know each other," she said taking the plate he handed to her.

"Well, sort of. There's something going on between us," he said looking up at her to see if she agreed. She looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"I know. There's some kind of connection between us. We just know things about each other. Like this dinner for example, I knew that you would appreciate a quiet, romantic dinner at home. Please tell me if I'm off base but I noticed that you put out this air of the tough Navy SEAL who isn't afraid of anything. Don't get me wrong, that's part of who you are but I'd be willing to bet that not many people know you're also a sensitive, romantic, tender man who has had a extraordinary amount of hurt in his life," Maddie said expressing her feelings about who she saw Steve to be.

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head," Steve said. He fell silent and took his first bite of his dinner. His eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure and he savored the bite of food that Maddie had made. She smiled and chuckled out loud.

"Good?" she asked and took her own first bite.

"There are no words." Steve dug into the food like a starving man and quickly cleared his plate. He refilled his wine glass and sat back in his chair as he watched Maddie, demurely eat her dinner. Her posture was exquisite, manners impeccable but at the same time she was so soft, so loving, so motherly. Meaning that her desire to care for someone radiated out from somewhere in the core of her being.

He waited until she was finished with her plate and he refilled her wine glass. She nodded her thanks and sat back in her chair crossing her legs. "How was dinner?" she asked.

"Amazing. That was one of the best meals I've ever had. You're an incredible cook," he said praising her.

"Thank you," she said. "I should probably start getting this cleaned up."

"Let me help you. With both of us working, we'll get it done in no time," he said quickly before she could protest. She nodded in agreement and within half an hour the table was cleared, dishes washed and the leftovers put away. She was finishing up wiping down the counter when he took another bottle of wine out of the fridge and put it into an ice bucket with some ice.

"If you want, I thought we could change into something a little more comfortable and take the wine and dessert out to the beach?" he asked.

"I'd like that but what about security?" she asked.

"I've got that all taken care of," he assured her. "I'm trying to work it out so that even though you're in protective custody, you don't feel like a prisoner here."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I'd like to hang out on the beach for a bit." He followed her up the stairs and they went to their respective rooms to change. Steve changed quickly because he wanted to check with the police detail outside and do a perimeter sweep before relaxing on the beach and potentially letting his guard down. He changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a white tank top, put on his flip-flops and headed outside.

Maddie took a little longer to change. Because of her pale skin and the fact that the sun was still up, she changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tube-top and then proceeded to apply sunscreen. She put her hair up in a ponytail and applied a new layer of a translucent powder with sunscreen to her face. When Maddie came back down the stairs, also wearing sandals, Steve was waiting for her with two plates of pineapple upside-down cake. They walked out to the beach together and sat in beach chairs next to each other. Steve sunk the ice bucket into the sand between them, put the plates on the table, poured two glasses and handed one to her. After a moment and a sip of wine she looked over to him and smiled.

"This is nice," she said.

"Yeah it is. You know, I never thought I'd enjoy someone's company for an extended period of time this much," he said subconsciously baiting her. She bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've lived alone for a long time, never depending on anyone. Never taking the time to talk really. When I've been alone with a beautiful woman, the goal is usually not talking. My friends and…the women in my life have been in the military because one of us always has to leave. I never had to think about what I feel, until I met you. You make me want to explore a part of myself I pushed down a long time ago. That is one of the things I know about you. You're a very safe person," he revealed and she only nodded in response.

"You'll never get any judgment from me," Maddie said, ignoring the comment about just meeting his needs because she knew he did that because of the pain in his life.

"I know. I was wondering earlier why you didn't ask me about what I knew about you, after you told me what you knew about me?" he asked.

"I figured you would tell me what you knew about me, in your own time," she said.

"I didn't know how to word it. I still don't know if I can but safe is definitely a good word for you. You're strong, determined, loyal and good. Another thing I know about you is that you are very soft and I don't mean that you're weak because you aren't. I mean that you are soft in your demeanor and in the way you speak to people. You make them want to talk to you. You make me want to talk to you," Steve said.

"What do you want to say?" she asked.

"Nothing right now. Just being with you is comforting. Makes things not hurt so much," he said.

"I'm glad," she said. She held out her hand to him and he took it. They sat like that for a good hour, enjoying each other's company. Maddie felt safer than she had in months and Steve was calmer than he had been in nearly half his life. This woman had such an incredible effect on him, he vowed to remove all danger and fear from her life and do what he needed to keep her in his.

Little did Steve or the security team know but several miles up the beach a pair of binoculars with night vision capability trained in on the couple while they were having their nice, romantic moment on the beach. The man's face flushed bright red with anger. He almost couldn't keep himself from shooting her then and there when she reached out for his hand and the man took it. The thought of sweet revenge and redemption were the only things keeping him going. He only had to hold on a little bit longer and Madeline Riley would get what she deserved. Just hold on a little…bit…longer…


End file.
